All I Need
by iamchouchin
Summary: Kagamine Len, an easy-going mangaka assistant, had been living his normal life until one night when a mysterious girl suddenly appeared inside his room. Where will this crazy encounter lead them to? And what does this girl have to do with Len?


**A/N:** Hi everyone! After being addicted and drawn to Vocaloid for many months now I finally decided to write a fanfic for this community. So as a tribute to my ultimate favorite Vocaloids, I wrote a RinxLen story (though they're not my very first favorite Vocaloid, it was Gumi). I actually wrote a story before for Rin and Len though I, being the clumsy person I am, accidently deleted it. TT_TT It was supposed to be a multi-chaptered fic and a very dramatic one may I add. Anyway, it is actually my first time to write a story with POV's so I really hope I'll do a great job. Okay, enough of my ranting and on to the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid, its characters and its songs. Vocaloid is a proud product of Yamaha Corporation and Crypton Future Media Inc.

* * *

The apartment building where I lived came to my view once I turned at a corner of our street. Tonight was quite windy and chilly though I never mind. It actually soothed me after a long day at work. The streetlights, along with the moon and stars, were my only guide towards my destination. Silence filled the air and I could see that some of the lights on our apartment building were already turned off which only meant that majority of the residents there were already wandering on their own lalalands. I let out a heavy sigh as I finally reached the entrance of our apartment building. I walked inside the establishment. It was only an average apartment, neither elegant nor crummy. There was a counter for the receptionist (the owner's daughter) and a small black leather couch accompanied with a small wooden table at the corner. The walls were painted mild blue which gave a homey feeling inside.

Sayoko, the receptionist, gave me a small smile as she noticed my presence inside. I simply responded her with a nod then walked off. I knew she already understood my message. I headed towards the elevator and with a ding, it opened. I was the only one inside the small elevator which I honestly preferred since it gave me more space and a tranquil environment. Once the elevator reached the 7th level, I immediately stepped out and proceeded to my room. I grabbed my silver key inside my pants' pocket then put it inside the keyhole. I turned the key clockwise and with a click, I pushed the door open. Darkness immediately greeted me though I still walked in without turning on the lights. I was as tired as hell and all I wanted to do was to sleep on my bed. While expertly dodging obstacles (my appliances), I headed towards my small room which was located across my excuse-of-a living room or rather space. Once I felt my bedroom's door, I immediately grabbed the knob then twisted it. As I was going to push the door open...

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

All I Need

Chapter 1

**Unexpected Arrival**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Earlier...**

* * *

**Len's POV**

_RING! RING! RING!_ _RI-_

_CRASH!_

Stupid alarm clock! You deserved that! You had NO rights to ruin my sleep!

I turned to my left, away from that monstrosity on my small drawer. On the other note, I just broke my alarm clock. AGAIN. Sigh. No worries, I still had twenty more inside my supplies cabinet.

I pulled my blanket over my body. It was warm, soft and comforting which made my eyes drooped then after a while I returned to my own lalaland.

* * *

_My eyes widened._

"_Len-sama! Pick me!"_

_S-so many. _

"_NO! Pick me!"_

_They're so many._

"_NOOO! MEEEE! LEN-SAMA, MEEEEEEE!"_

_I couldn't choose._

"_ME!"_

"_ME!"_

"_ME!"_

_They kept on shouting. They kept on pushing their way towards me. I didn't deserve any kindness but whoever was up there, all I wanted to say at this moment was... THANK YOUUUU! _

_This world was perfect! All I wanted were here! Videogames, TV, reclining chairs, headphones, sketchpads, expensive drawing pens and pencils, graphic tablets, keyboards and..._

"_Len-sama, would you like some treats?" _

_I happily nodded. I was bursting with joy! I wouldn't think of a world better than this! I looked around the place and noticed that the one who approached me earlier was already running towards me with my treat. WHOAH! That was fast! That was what I call fine service. I grinned._

_The one with my treat kneeled before me while presenting my oh-so-yummy snack. This made me grinned even more (if it was even possible at this moment). It opened its mouth to speak._

"_Ponpon dashite shimaeba ii no. Zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho"_

_Huh? Ponpon?_

"_Headphone kakete rhythm ni nosete. Wayway akete atashi no michi wo"_

* * *

_Ponpon way-way-way_

_Ponpon way pon way ponpon _

_Way-way ponponpon_

_Way-way pon way pon way-way_

My eyes snapped open. I looked around and saw I was still in my yellow-colored bedroom, on my bed. So, it was all a dream?! That couldn't be! I was actually enjoying myself there then suddenly my stupid phone ruined everything! I swear someone will pay! I tell you, PAY!

I grumpily sat up and swiftly grabbed my phone under my really soft pillows. What?! I was telling the truth! It was indeed soft and comfortable, thank you. Anyway, I knew exactly who would dare ruin my morning by calling on my phone. My blood started boiling by just thinking his name. I angrily pressed the 'answer' button then shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL, MIKUO!"

Yes, Hatsune Mikuo. The one and only person who managed to overcome my personality and followed me around like a frenzied dog. We met when we're still in college as classmates and unluckily enough, we're currently co-workers. Could my life get any worse? Anyway, setting aside those annoying things he did to me, I could say I was happy meeting him and being his f-f-fr-fr-fr-fr-fri-fri-FRIEND! There! I said it! Happy?!

"Oh, why being so grumpy on a beautiful morning, Lenny?" He said with a sickening sweet voice.

I snorted. "Well, it WAS beautiful until you ruined it, dumbass. Do you have any idea what you just did?!"

I heard him chuckle. Urgh! He was really making my blood boil! This was really important! "Oh I know! You were dreaming of talking bananas again, weren't you? Tsk tsk tsk!"

"YES! Why are you calling anyway?"

"If you had opened your blinds then you would understand what I'm trying to convey, thank you very much."

I lazily got up and headed towards the window where the blinds were entirely covering it. I pulled the blinds up and looked outside. What was Mikuo the stupid trying to say? It was a very fine weather. The birds were chirping happily while playing across the big blue sky. A number of people were running around like a madman and the sun was already up in the sky, shining brightly. Nothing out of ordinary.

WAIT!

The sun? Up already?

Shit.

"Mi-"

"Glad you figured it out already, Mr. Smarty Pants. Don't be late~"

_Toot..._

He hung up on me. HE HUNG UP ON ME! Stupid stupid stupid Mikuo! I curse you and your great great great great grandchildren!

* * *

**A century later...**

* * *

**Normal POV**

In an age where technology prevailed, a crying boy with a shocking teal hair was being bullied by a blonde boy with the same age as his.

"WAHHHHH!" The teal haired kid wailed like no tomorrow as the blonde boy continuously brought mischief to the crying boy.

With a final kick on the poor boy's shin, he fell on the shiny ground as the blonde boy triumphantly stepped on his back and exclaimed. "THE KAGAMINES RULE OVER YOU PATHETIC HATSUNES! MWAHAHAHAHA! Blame your great great great great grandfather Hatsune Mikuo for your misfortunes!"

* * *

**A century ago** (that was just so random *facepalm*)**...**

* * *

**Len's POV**

Okay, so I was late for my work, my grumpy old boss just scolded me for hours and Mikuo kept on getting on my nerves, nothing new. In all honesty, I was pretty early today compared to other days so that old man should be thankful. I mean, I was exerting efforts here, hello! Sigh. They would never see.

We were currently on the last page for the 116th chapter of 'Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life*' and I knew our work would come to an end soon for this day. For your information, 'Ah It's a Wonderful Cat Life' was a very popular manga here in Japan; its popularity even reached America and the rest of Asia and soon, it would also make a name in Europe, mwahahaha! We shall conquer the world with this piece of crap, mwahahaha! *cough**cough* Anyway, as I was saying, this manga was very popular indeed. It was even animated and became one of the most talk-about animes. It tackled about the daily lives of a home-raised cat and a stray cat. I know it was pretty shitty but people loved it and people caused as fortune so I was pretty contented on this job. Anyway, have you guessed already what my job is? That's right! I was...

*drum rolls*

_Ting_

A MANGAKA'S* ASSISTANT!

_Croo croo..._

What?! It was a pretty cool job. Sure, I was not the mangaka itself but at least I was part of the success of this manga (even though we didn't get any credits). Besides, I got to do my long-time passion. No, it's not sleeping, it's DRAWING! As you could see, I applied to this job because I had the heart of an artist and Mikuo over there, like a frenzied dog he was, also applied in here. Though, I never planned to be an assistant forever because I had a dream. A dream to make my own manga and publish it for the whole world to see but there was an itsy bitsy problem. I HAD NO INSPIRATION! Sigh. I knew it's pathetic but I could not manage to create an astounding story since birth. Maybe, because of my p-past. Forget that I said that.

"LEN! Stop day dreaming and get back to work! Mr. Nakamura has been pestering me to submit this chapter so we need to finish this tonight!" Great, enter sarcasm here. Old man scolded me again. By the way, Mr. Nakamura was the editor of the magazine where this manga had been weekly published.

"Len, stop playing pretend with your banana friends" Mikuo the stupid said while snickering. I swear I would torture him for a month then burn him alive soon, very soon.

* * *

Darkness immediately greeted me though I still walked in without turning on the lights. I was as tired as hell and all I wanted to do was to sleep on my bed. While expertly dodging obstacles (my appliances), I headed towards my small room which was located across my excuse-of-a living room or rather space. Once I felt my bedroom's door, I immediately grabbed the knob then twisted it. As I was going to push the door open I heard a thud inside my bedroom so like any other normal person, I immediately searched for the light switch and flicked it upwards. Light temporarily blinded me but as moments passed I could make out a figure sitting on my floor. Seconds passed then my eyes finally adjusted to the bright light. I could clearly see the figure but I just decided to stare at it dumbfounded before reality finally dawned on me. My eyes widened and what I saw shocked the life out of me.

THERE'S A GIRL INSIDE MY ROOM!

* * *

*Mangaka – Japanese term for manga artist/author

*Ah! It's a Wonderful Cat Life – A song by Len and Gumi (go watch it in Youtube in case you don't know)

**A/N: **

*knock*

*knock*

BELATED HAPPY HALLOWEEN! TRICK OR TREAT!

GIVE ME SOME CANDIES! XD A-anyway (gosh, that was embarassing! *faceplam*), thanks for reading and I hope you still want me to continue this. I'm eager to read your comments, opinions, suggestions or whatever pops up in your head XD so please leave a review! :D


End file.
